Ikke
}} Ikke has started playing Y!PP in February 2005 under the name Veerle. After some months she created the new main character Ikke. Ikke has sailed the Viridian Ocean from start. In December 2007 she found a new home on Hunter Ocean and played there for about 6 months, but in the end returned to Viridian. Sometimes she can be found on other oceans playing on Ikke, Ikkex or Veerle. Her favorite puzzles by far are Bilging, Rigging and Carpentry. She also likes to manage shoppes and used to drive many Cursed Isles voyages. Anno 2012 she mostly just jobs on SMH voyages. Ikke's pirate career Viridian Ocean * Name: Ikke * Crew: Brotherhood of Steel * Flags: Moros de Mindanao, Euphoria * Positions: Fleet officer, senior officer * Crew: Love Birds * Flags: Euphoria, Fist Deep * Positions: Captain, Queen of Euphoria, lady of Fist Deep Hunter Ocean * Name: Ikke * Crew: * Flags: * Positions: Captain, princess * Crew: Eradico Omnis * Flag: Incognito * Positions: Fleet officer, senior officer, princess Malachite Ocean * Name: Ikke * Crew: * Flags: Barely Dressed * Positions: Captain Midnight Ocean *Name: Veerle * Crew: Made of Fail * Flag: Folie Circulaire * Position: Senior officer Shoppes Viridian Ocean Together with buddie Szerszen she managed the Euphoria flag shoppes for years. *Furnisher African Fish and Fetish on Terra *Ironmonger Masamune's Katanas on Terra *Shipyard Nile Rafts on Terra *Shipyard Black-Eyed Brigs on Lima *Distillery Burning Water on Terra *Apothecary From the Ground Up on Terra When in Fist Deep she managed the following shoppes: *Ironmonger Vanguard Memorial Iron Monger on Terra *Weavery Suicide King Memorial Weaver on Terra The first shoppe Ikke owned was the Ironmonger Mythical Metals on Kirin. In the fall of 2007 she became proud owner of furnisher African Fish and Fetish and apothecary From the Ground Up when Mitos donated these to her to show his gratitude for her years of good managing. Hunter Ocean Ikke managed the following Incognito flag shoppes: *Distillery Firewhiskey on Sayer's Rock *Shipyard Baboon Brigs on Alkaid *Distillery Ashes to Ashes on Paihia *Fort Left Right Fire on Paihia Bake-off / Competition / Event Trinkets Malachite Ocean Hunter Ocean Sage Ocean Midnight Ocean Cobalt Ocean Ice Ocean }} BK Trinkets }} Other Trinkets }} Renamed Ships {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }} = Avatars = Image:Avatar- emmieangel -ikketje.png| By Darkfaery Image:Avatar- AlexisVez -ikketje.png| By Alexisangel Image:Avatar-andman-ikketje.png| By Iove Image:Avatar- n_o_v_a -ikketje.png| By Phillite Image:Avatar- n_o_v_a -ikketje2.png| By Phillite Image:Avatar- walruspoker -ikketje.gif| By Fancychop Image:Avatar-_BootlegPatch-ikketje.jpg| By Albini Image:Avatar-Empanado-ikketje.png| By Empanado Image:Avatar-Evilcheese4-ikketje.png| By Evilcheese Image:Avatar-Koalarocker-ikketje.png| By Cannonade Image:Avatar-Sea_star-ikketje.jpg| By Tikolana Image:Avatar-Happyharlot-ikketje.png| By Happyharlot Image:Avatar-_Iljaynell_-ikketje.png| By Iljaynell Image:Avatar- emmieangel -ikketje2.jpg| By Darkfaery Image:Avatar-Fruitybasket-ikketje.jpg| By Satanael Image:Avatar-Foxychic14-ikketje.png| By Twiztedrose Image:Avatar-Kysun-ikketje.png| By Kysun Image:Avatar-redfreckle-ikketje.png| By Aeron Image:Avatar-Libelle-ikketje.jpg| By Kolibri Image:Avatar-tilinka-ikketje.png| By Tilinka Image:Avatar-Merethif-ikketje.png| By Merethif Image:Avatar-Sharktailz-ikketje.png| By Sharktail Image:Avatar-Impakta-ikketje.png| By Multo Image:Avatar-Mawkawlaw-ikketje.png| By Makawhawla Image:Avatar-Hikariks-ikketje.png| By Yumisa Image:Avatar-sumlife-ikketje.jpg| By Daeva Image:Avatar-sumlife-ikketje2.jpg| By Daeva Image:Avatar-Ezmerelda_M-Ikke.png| By Adrielle Image:Avatar-Drinkthesea-ikketje.png| By Arctickisses Image:Avatar-Vellanora-ikketje.jpg| By Velternal Image:Avatar-24V-ikketje.png| By Barbaric Image:Avatar-24V-ikketje2.png| By Barbaric Image:Avatar-XEcastasy-ikketje.png| By Ecastasy Image:Avatar-XEcastasy-ikketje2.png| By Ecastasy Image:Avatar-Booful-ikketje.jpg| By Dagger Image:Avatar-Booful-ikketje2.jpg| By Dagger